


The Ultimate Price:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Ultimate Price Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve ends up shot from Hassan’s Wife, What happens to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	The Ultimate Price:

*Summary: Steve ends up shot from Hassan’s Wife, What happens to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was back at Tripler Medical Center, Cause he witnessed his best friend being shot in front of him. He took out Hassan’s Wife, & made sure that the rest of his ohana was safe, Then, He rushed to his friend’s side, without hesitation.

 

He put pressure on his wound, & he kept telling him to stay with him, & not to give up, cause he is needed, & loved. The Five-O Commander knew that he would have a battle to fight, but he was so tired, He just closed his eyes, & remained unconscious, til they got to **_Tripler Medical Center_**.

 

The Former Seal was rushed in, & operated on immediately, The Best of the Best was in there, & they won’t leave, til Steve is in the _**ICU**_ , & recovering, til he goes home, Danny, in the meantime, was in the waiting room with Jerry Ortega, who may had saved the hunky man’s life, before it got worse.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was going out of his mind with worry, as his best friend, & dream lover was being operated on. He finally faced his fears, & wanted to have a great relationship with Steve, If they are given the chance to, once this experience is over, & done with.

 

He was finally shown to his room, & nearly cried at the condition that he was in. The Blond immediately sat down, & took one of his hands, & kissed it. “I love you, So much”, as he finally lets out the tears, He will have his future with his Super Seal, even if it’s ultimate price.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
